


Fools Rush In

by al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, So In Love It's Embarrassing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons/pseuds/al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons
Summary: “Well I don’t want to make assumptions,” David said, a teasing edge to his voice. “But it looks to me like you were doodling your first name and my last name together in our sales ledger less than a year into our relationship.”Or, David finds evidence that Patrick had been planning on marrying him a long, long time ago.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 40
Kudos: 460





	Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> This sprung out of a conversation I was having with Cali because she said Patrick would be doodling "Patrick Rose" in his notebooks and I ran with it, because it seems like the type of thing he would do. 
> 
> This is probably slightly ooc for them, but I thought we could all use some soft fluffy nonsense in these trying times. Title from Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley, because these two are nothing if not completely embarrassing fools for each other. 
> 
> Not really beta'd, any mistakes are my own.

David stared silently in wonder at the book in front of him, standing stock-still as if any sudden movements might scare the words off the page. 

The letters stood out starkly against the white page of the sales ledger, the handwriting recognizable to him immediately. David had been surprised by Patrick’s handwriting the first time he saw it: uncharacteristically messy, the letters stumbled and looped as if they were trying to run away from each other. Two years of practice had rendered David fluent in his handwriting, but even if it hadn’t, he would have recognized the two words in front of him anyway. 

_ Patrick Rose _ . It was unmistakable, cramped and messy as it was, absentmindedly doodled into the corner of the page. Next to it was a lopsided heart and, below that, a decent take on the Apothecary’s flowery logo. David could almost picture it as it happened, Patrick standing behind the cash, phone tucked into his shoulder while he waited on hold with the bank or chatted with his mom during a lull in customers, pen swirling against paper. 

David tilted his head, his brain doing gymnastics as he tried to do the math based on the dates of sales recorded in the book. 

Patrick had only proposed to him two months ago. 

This sales ledger- which David had discovered stuffed in a drawer in the back room during a rare fit of restless spring cleaning- was older than that. Quite a bit older, since they’d stopped carrying the cat hair scarves and patchouli sage candles recorded on the page the winter before last. Six months, give or take, after they’d started dating. 

David tentatively reached out, tracing the night-black ink delicately with one finger, biting back a smile. 

“What are you smiling about?” Patrick’s voice startled David, and he jumped, turning to see his fiancé lounging in the doorway. Patrick was leaning against the door jamb, one arm braced above his head and the other cocked, hand on his hip. He was watching David appraisingly, his gaze heated. David wondered how long he’d been standing there watching him and felt himself flush, pleased that his husband-to-be was so obviously checking him out. 

“ _ Well, _ ” David said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows. “Funny you should ask. What is this?” He picked up the ledger and waved it teasingly at Patrick, who then stepped closer, tucking his chin over David’s shoulder to see what he was looking at. Patrick’s arms wound around David’s waist immediately, a reflex borne of habit, like muscle memory. 

“Mmm, let me see. That looks like an old sales ledge-- _ oh _ .” 

Patrick’s arms dropped from David’s waist as he stepped back, and David fully turned around to look at him. 

Patrick’s head was tucked sheepishly, the tips of his ears crimson as he rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. “That’s um. You can see what it is, David. Don’t make me say it.” 

“Well I don’t want to make assumptions,” David said, a teasing edge to his voice. “But it looks to me like you were doodling your first name and my last name together in our sales ledger less than a year into our relationship.” 

Patrick shrugged his shoulders up nearly to his ears, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. 

David’s face softened, all teasing dropped from his tone as he tossed the ledger down on the desk and gently smoothed his hands over Patrick’s shoulders.  “You knew you wanted to marry me even then?” he asked softly, unable to keep the smile off his face. 

Patrick shrugged again, then nodded. 

David was overwhelmed with affection suddenly, strangely giddy over the fact that Patrick was so embarrassed at being called out, inexplicably touched by the idea of Patrick doodling their names together like a middle-schooler that early on in their relationship. 

David grabbed Patrick’s face and kissed him, almost frantically, all over. He pressed his lips to Patrick’s eyelids, his nose, his cheek, his jaw, drawing exasperated laughter from his fiancé’s chest. 

“David, stop,” Patrick halfheartedly pawed at him, a weak attempt to push him away. 

“You’re just,” David murmured between kisses, “So cute. I love you so much.” 

“This is so embarrassing,” Patrick groaned, squinting against the onslaught of kisses.

“It is not,” David insisted, pulling Patrick closer and pressing a kiss below his ear. Patrick scoffed. “Okay, it’s a little embarrassing but also, it’s about you wanting to marry  _ me  _ so it’s very flattering and sweet.” David could practically hear Patrick rolling his eyes, but felt a smile curling his mouth as he pressed their lips together, kissing him softly. 

* * *

  
“So when  _ did _ you know, exactly?”

“Hmm?” Patrick was lost in his business book, half-listening as David rambled on about seating charts for the wedding. When David didn’t repeat himself, Patrick looked up from the book, blinking at David owlishly. 

“When did you know you wanted to marry me?” David was curled on his side in their bed, facing Patrick. He ran a hand across Patrick’s chest as he spoke, gently plucking at his white cotton t-shirt. “Was the doodle reflective of the first time it occurred to you, or…” 

Patrick smiled as he put his book down on his bedside table and slid down under the covers further so he was facing David, their postures matched like a set of parenthesis. 

“It was before that,” he said cagily, feeling a shy smile and a blush overtaking his features again. 

David raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. 

“It was, um.” Patrick cleared his throat, and David waited, knowing it was best to give him a chance to gather his thoughts. A moment later, Patrick continued, his expression now serious. “About four months in. Exactly, actually. When Rachel- when we were-”

“Oh,” David said softly, looking unsure how to respond. 

“That’s when I realized that I had started to picture my future with you in it. And the idea of losing it- losing you…” Patrick’s voice had gotten rough with emotion and he let out a small frustrated groan, shaking his head. 

David nodded in understanding. They had gotten past it, talked the issue to death. But their brief separation still twinged like an old injury aggravated by bad weather. David reached out and placed his left hand on Patrick’s cheek, gold rings cool against his skin. Patrick closed his eyes and sighed, nuzzling into the touch.

After a moment, he looked back up to see David gazing at him fondly, and he felt himself blushing for what felt like the hundredth time that day. “It is embarrassing, though. Doodling in a notebook like a 12-year old.” 

“I told you, I think it’s sweet,” David insisted. He looked at Patrick for a moment, his expression thoughtful. “And maybe you’re not the only one who was embarrassingly invested that early on.” Patrick squinted at David as he turned and rummaged for a moment in his bedside table drawer, coming up with a book, which he laid across his lap as he leaned back against the pillows. 

“Isn’t that your wedding journal?” Patrick asked, looking on curiously as he propped himself up on one elbow. David nodded, his cheeks flushed and eyes bright. 

He flipped slowly towards the back of the journal, savoring the tactile pleasure of the pages. The parchment paper was interspersed with shiny magazine clippings, swatches of delicate fabric, hastily scrawled notes on flower arrangements and food pairings, all bound in well-worn leather. When he found what he was looking for, he paused briefly, laying a hand on the open page, smiling to himself. David’s fingers traced the gold lettering at the top of the page, labeling it  _ Schitt’s Creek.  _

“I organized this by different categories. Themes, potential future spouses. Locations. I hadn’t touched it in years, actually, but for some reason it was one of the first things I grabbed when we were getting kicked out of the house.” David swallowed, smiling ruefully down at the page in front of him. He tilted the book so Patrick could see it. The pages were layered in golds and blues that were familiar to him now, and he reached a hand out to run his fingers across David’s sketch of the chuppah he envisioned for them. 

“I’m not sure what your point is, David. Aren’t these just our wedding plans?”

“That’s correct. But what you don’t know is  _ when  _ I started putting these together.” David’s face went into full self-conscious cringe-mode, scrunching adorably. Patrick could feel a grin slowly overtaking his own face.

“When did you start planning our wedding, David?” David didn’t answer the question right away, petting the pages in front of him nervously. 

“Before we moved here, I’d sort of given up on the idea that I’d ever get married,” he said quietly. Patrick felt like his chest was going to crack in two, and he thought, as he often did, that he’d like to have a stern talking-to with every person who had ever taken part in convincing David that he wasn’t husband material. 

“Okay…” Patrick said slowly, sensing there was more David wanted to say but needed the gentle prompt to continue. David sighed, steeling himself as he fiddled with the pages. 

“It was after the open mic,” he said in a rush. “The way you looked at me, the things you said. I started to feel like maybe...maybe marriage wasn’t completely out of the question for me after all.” 

Patrick felt the corners of his mouth tugging downwards, unable to keep his pure, unadulterated fondness for David off his face. Seeing this, David rolled his eyes.

“To be  _ clear,”  _ he said emphatically, arching his eyebrows, “I was not necessarily planning  _ our _ wedding. I just started thinking about what a wedding in Schitt’s Creek might look like.” 

“Okay, David,” Patrick said softly, pulling the wedding book out of David’s grip and placing it on his bedside table.

“I’m serious!” David couldn’t keep the laughter out of his voice as Patrick pulled him close, sliding his arms around his waist and hooking their legs together. 

“Sure, David. And the fact that you chose different shades of blue-  _ my _ favorite color- as part of the design scheme is a coincidence.”

“That’s correct.” David’s mouth pulled to one side, his half-hidden smile a dead giveaway. 

“Hmm,” Patrick hummed, kissing the corner of David’s mouth, his chin, his nose, all over his face until the laughter bubbled up and his smile fully bloomed. 

“David Rose,” he said softly, finally pressing a kiss to David’s smiling lips, “I cannot wait to marry you.” 

  
  



End file.
